Amnesia
by AutumnLeafFall
Summary: Allen gets amnesia while on a mission with Lavi. Now he, Lenalee and everyone at the order has to look out for Allen until he gets his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn: I am still alive people! And I bring you a new fanfiction, the first in a line of series

Grellsgirl: And it's pretty amazing so far! With this...and this ...and ohh and I can't forget that!

Autumn: For everyone wondering who my friend here is, she is Grellsgirl and is helping me write this fic

Grellsgirl: _pausing random talking_ Oh yes hello there. _bows_

Autumn: She shall be here for the series so hope you all enjoy crazy x2 with us around~!

Grellsgirl: _looks at you_ We're crazy? I LIKE IT! I hope you readers can withstand our crazy!

Autumn: Why of course! That's why we get to break the fourth wall _breaks wall to drag out Allen and Lavi_ like so to interview the characters of D. Gray-man

Grellsgirl: That's always fun!

Autumn: It is!

Allen and Lavi: _looks around in confusion_

Grellsgirl: _suddenly in business suit pushing up glasses crossing legs_ So how does it feel to be the victims I mean stars of this new series

Allen:_ blinks wide confused eyes between us _Uh...

Lavi: ... We got dragged into another one of these?!

Autumn: Yes. Yes you did

Grellsgirl: Very much so. And you won't believe what's in store for you two!

Allen: What are you going to do wi-

Grellsgirl: OPPS WERE OUT OF TIME!

Autumn: Yes it's time to get on with the show- er fanfiction! As always we do not own -Man but enjoy~!

* * *

Grellsgirl: Enjoy. And for you two get in there! _picks up Allen and Lavi and throws them back into the story_

* * *

Currently Allen and Lavi were in a small town on a mission about an Akuma sighting and were surrounded by 20 level 1's and 8 level 2's. They ended up losing sight of each other in the crowd of Akuma. As the two exorcist were able to thin out the remaining Akuma and regain sight of one another, Lavi turned to check on Allen's progress when he saw an Akuma coming up behind the younger male. "Allen!" Lavi tried to call out a warning, but it was too late. The Akuma swung its giant arm down on top of Allen creating a crater with the white haired exorcist laying in the middle, unconscious. Unable to reach him, Lavi fought through the remaining Akuma as fast as he could. With the last one defeated Lavi raced to Allen's.

Finding that he was still breathing, Lavi felt a little relieved at that. As gently as possible the red head lifted Allen into his arms and tried to wake him, first by calling his name and shaking him slightly, tapping his cheeks and anything else that he could think of to try and wake the unconscious exorcist, but nothing worked. Sighing in defeat Lavi lifted Allen bridal style and began walking towards the train station since the town was so small they had no place for visitors to stay and if they were able to get to the train on time they would be able to make it back to HQ by morning the next day or so.

~0~0~0~

Leaning back into the train seat, Lavi allowed his thoughts to wander while he watched Allen, who had yet to reawaken. While he was deep in thought Lavi had failed to notice that Allen had begun to open his eyes and look around in confusion. What brought Lavi out of his thoughts was the sudden movement from Allen. "Allen! You're awake!" Lavi exclaimed happily, but stopped quickly when Allen shied away from him, trying to hide in the corner of the seat as far away from the red head as he could get.

Voice quivering Allen asked the first thing that came to mind. "W-who are you? And who's Allen?" He asked. Watching Allen carefully and keeping his voice soft he replied, "I'm Lavi and your Allen. Do you not remember?" Allen shook his head no. Eyes widening slightly at the realization Lavi asked another question, "What is the last thing that you can remember?" in a calm, quiet voice so not to scare Allen any more then what he already was. After a moment of thinking from Allen, a quiet "Nothing." Was heard by the older red head. Keeping up the calm and relaxed exterior on the outside Lavi replied, "It's alright Allen, I'm one of your friends and were going back home now and we'll get you checked out. Everything will be fine." With a smile to Allen, the other male began to relax at last.

Watching Allen, who was now staring out of the window in fascination, Lavi let his mind process what just happened with the other across from him. 'Allen has no memory of anything, which along with the hit to the head that he got must mean that he has amnesia.' He thought before full attention returned to Allen when he stopped looking out the window and inched closer to the older male. "Yes?" Lavi asked curiously once Allen was sitting right across from him and kept glancing at him. A pause. "Could you tell me your name? You didn't tell me before." Allen pointed out in a slightly braver voice. Laughing quietly Lavi answered. "Your right, I'm Lavi and were heading to the Black Order HQ." He explained. Allen nodded. "When will we be there?" He asked curiously. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Once we get off the train, we'll head through town and then get on a boat that will take up to the water entrance." The compartment fell silent after that.

For the remainder of the train ride, other than a few more questions that Allen asked, was spent in silence. As the train came to a halt, Lavi stood to gather the two bags they had between them and moved towards the door with Allen following closely behind. As people were exiting and entering the train Allen pressed closer to Lavi's back so not to lose sight of the other in the crowd. It worked well enough until the two were on the platform and trying to make their way to town. The flow of people were pushing Allen back towards the train. Not knowing what to do Allen reached out to grab ahold of Lavi's jacket sleeve so not to be lost in the large crowd of strangers.

Lavi felt Allen grab hold of his sleeve and was slightly surprised by it, but didn't think too much of it since the platform was very crowded. Allen wouldn't let go of Lavi's sleeve until after the large crowd of people were almost completely gone. Thankfully for the silverette very little to no people were out in town since it was getting late. As the two made their way through the town, Allen was looking all around the town not paying too much attention to where he was going, but Lavi kept an eye on Allen to make sure he didn't get lost or hurt himself before they could get back to HQ.

By the time they reached the boat that would take them to the water entrance of the Black Order the sun was almost gone beneath the horizon. Lavi hopped onto the small boat with no problem, but could tell Allen was nervous. "Don't worry Allen this boats safe." He encouraged gently, reaching a hand out for the younger male to take hold of and step into the boat, using Lavi to help balance himself. Even with Lavi's words of encouragement Allen still felt nervous and sat closer to Lavi when the boat was pushed off from the edge. Wanting to help calm Allen down a bit, the red head took his hand in his. Silently thanking him by squeezing his hand, Lavi noticed Allen's shoulders relax ever so slightly.

Once they reached the dock, Lavi got out of the boat first and reached a hand down to help Allen out. "Lavi! Allen!" A female voice called out causing Allen to jump and almost fall into the river, but Lavi reacted quickly enough to keep the younger male on the dock. A young, Chinese teen with long green-black hair came running up to the two fellow exorcist. "How did the mission go? Are you okay Allen?" Lenalee asked when she ran up to the two and the silverette tried to hide behind the red head. "During the mission Allen-" Lavi began to explain but was interrupted by an older, black haired Chinese man commonly known as Komui Lee. "Lavi, I just got your message. What happened?" He asked reaching the group of three. "During the mission a group of Akuma attacked us. They were able to separate us and one of the Akuma was able to get a surprise attack on Allen and I believe that the hit Allen got from it gave him amnesia." Lavi explained. While the red head was explaining to the siblings Allen continued to hide behind Lavi, sneaking peaks from around the elder to see the other two people who seemed to know him, yet he had no memory of them.

While Allen was lost in his thoughts Lavi, Lenalee and Komui continued to talk. "Will Allen get his memories back?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Giving his sister a reassuring smile Komui spoke before Lavi. "It will take time, but I'm sure that Allen will get his memories back. For now, we should get Allen to the hospital wing and have the nurse check him out anyways." Nodding in agreement Lavi caught Allen's attention and the group of four made their way through HQ, all while Lenalee was talking to Allen, who was listening to her, but looking all around the large building.

"Were here Allen." Komui said getting Allen's attention. "We need to get you checked out by the head nurse. She may seem scary, but she's here to help so do as she says okay." Komui instructed receiving a quiet. "Okay." With nothing else to do the group of three stood off to the side in the hospital wing to be able to keep an eye on Allen while the nurse did her job. While the nurse asked some simple questions such as what he was told, what he remembered, if he could remember what happened after he woke up that Lavi was asked if was correct and then having the nurse check for any other injuries other than the one that he received to his head and checking if he had a concussion. All the while Komui, Lenalee and Lavi couldn't help but feel like first time parents that were taking their child to the doctor for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Grellsgirl: Hello there lovelies! Weeeeree baaack!

Autumn: And so soon too! Shocking huh?

Grellsgirl: _rubbing hands_ Be afraid very afraid.

Autumn: _cackles madly_ Yesssss! Now to bring in the stars of this fanfic once again~.

Grellsgirl: _kicks open then recently fixed fourth wall_ And here they are! _pulls out a scared Allen and irritated Lavi_

Autumn: Aw don't be afraid of us Allen! We love you too much to do anything too unpleasant. _mutters under breath_ For now at least.

Grellsgirl: _giggles evilly_ Yes we won't harm you. Now then stand up tall and be ready for the next chapter. As I think I need to go to the hospital as I do believe I have bit bad pieces of the fourth wall in my foot.

Autumn: So what do you think about Allen losing his memory Lavi?

Lavi: Shocking but I do believe he'll get his memory back. I hope. Will she be OK?

Autumn: Well the readers and you two will just have to wait to find that out and don't worry she's had worse than that.

Grellsgirl: _off screen_ Much worse! Remember the con if 2013!? So many fangirls.

Autumn: _bust up laughing_ You should have seen the con of 2010! Those fangirls were rabid!

Grellsgirl: _throws plushie_ You know I wanted to be there! Part of that rabid mob.

Autumn: _laughs some more_ I know, I know! But you'll get to enjoy the cons now.

Grellsgirl: Yeah that's true. Oh and our guests are escaping to the story!

Autumn: Eh, it's time to start the story anyways, let em go for now. We'll get them back next chapter.

Grellsgirl: Yes next chapter. Go Allen! I'll get you my pretty and tot little Lavi too!

Autumn: We are such weirdos, but it's fun! Again we don't own -Man and please R&R!

Grellsgirl: Yes it is! Goodbye for now! See you next chapter! To the hospital!

* * *

As Lavi finished explaining the head nurse approached the group. "Mr. Walker is done being examined and he can now leave the hospital wing, but I would suggest having someone keep an eye on him until he has gained back some of his memory." She said. With that she left to check up on the few other patients that were there while Allen rejoined them. Allen stared at them in curiosity for a second before he asked. "What happens now?" in a braver voice from when he first awoke. Lavi, Lenalee and Komui all glanced at each other in unison and silently agreed on what to do next. "We're going to visit the science department to see if that helps you remember anything." Komui said as they left the wing to go to the science department instead.

During their walk to the science department Komui kept talking about all his planned science projects while Lenalee protested against most of them as Lavi watched the siblings in amusement. While this happened Allen watched them silently, feeling out of place with no memories of who he was or who the people in front of him were. Seemingly sensing Allen's mood turn for the worse, brought him out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Allen, you'll get your memories back." Giving the younger male a smile, he received a small one back. Their attention was once again caught when Reever came running up to the four calling for Komui, who was looking for an escape route as Reever came closer. When the blond was 15 feet away from the group Komui bolted, making Reever sigh in annoyance and pick up more speed running after the Chinese man.

Allen watched in confusion as the scene played out in front of him, not knowing if this was a normal occurrence or not, but judging from the lack of reactions from the other two exorcist in front of him, he would guess it was. Thankfully for him Lavi and Lenalee both confirmed that this was a normal thing for the two older males to do when Komui wouldn't do his paperwork like he should. "Reever will eventually catch up to Komui and then he'll be dragged back to his office to do the paper work like he's supposed to." Lavi explained calmly. "Now to continue on with the tour!" leading the way Lavi and Lenalee talked about random events that had happened with Allen around the order (that wouldn't bring up too many bad memories like the Komurins) while they walked through the science department. Not paying much attention to where he was going and was slowly veering away from Lavi and Lenalee.

Because of the lack of paying attention to where he was walking to instead look around the room and at the people who hurried from one place to another, Allen ran into a certain taller, long haired Japanese male who practically growled. "Watch where your walking moyashi." In annoyance. Confusion lit the silverettes eyes. Why was he being insulted? Especially since the people he had met so far were so nice? "W-who are you?" Allen asked as the older teen glared down at him.

It was around this time that Lavi noticed that Allen was missing when he went to check on the younger male after he seemed to be so quiet since they had gotten to the science department. Alerting Lenalee to this fact, the two went searching for the other teen. Lenalee was the first to see Allen, who appeared to be shaking in fear, standing in front of a glaring Kanda. Catching Lavi's attention the two quickly made their way through the crowd of scientist. "Kanda! What are you doing?!" Lenalee exclaimed reaching the two other exorcist first. Kanda's only response was to Lenalee was, "The moyashi is acting strangely." While Lenalee explained to Kanda about Allen losing his memory, Lavi was checking on Allen. "Don't worry about Yu-Chan, he's always like that. Just make sure he doesn't hear you call him that though, he hates it when people call him by his first name." Lavi explained seeing the younger nearly in tears and wanting to help calm him down.

Once everything was straightened out Kanda just stared at Allen for a moment before he left without a word, which didn't surprise Lavi or Lenalee at all. "Come on Allen, there are a few people that you should meet. They might help you remember something." Lavi said as he, Lenalee and Allen continued on their way to a group of three people talking in a slightly calmer part of the science department. The small group consisted of Reever, who had finally managed to catch Komui and get him to work on the piles of paperwork in his office, Johnny and Miranda. Still feeling unsure of himself and of the people around him that he feels he should know, yet still can't recall any memory of, the younger teen slowly moved to stand behind Lavi and Lenalee as they got closer to the group of three. "Hi Johnny, Reever, Miranda!" Lenalee greeted them and Lavi said a simple "Hey guys." While Allen stayed silent behind them. "Hi Lenalee! Lavi! Allen!" Miranda greeted happily.

Greetings soon finished and Johnny was the first to notice Allen's strange behavior. "Are you okay Allen?" Johnny asked him and the only answer he received was a small nod of the head and a step to try and hide more behind Lavi and Lenalee when Reever's and Miranda's stares joined Johnny's. Figuring now would be as good a time as any Lenalee decided to explain to the three why Allen was acting so odd. "While Allen and Lavi were out on their last mission, Allen got amnesia because of an Akuma and we're hoping that showing him around familiar places and people might help him get some of his memories back." As Lenalee explained what had happened, Allen, who was standing completely behind Lavi, would glance around the taller male to the other three, having a sense of familiarity with them. After Lenalee finished explaining the situation three pairs of eyes once again turned to the white haired youth as he peaked his head around Lavi's arm, seeing that they were looking at him again he blushed a light pink and hid behind Lavi once again.

Stepping around Allen so the shorter male was in front of him and placing his hands on Allen's shoulders so he wouldn't be able to hide behind the red head again. "Say 'hi' Allen." Lavi said trying to resist laughing at Allen's wide eyed expression. "I'm Miranda Lotto, we met in Germany. I'm an exorcist like you, Lenalee and Lavi." The older female introduced herself. "Reever Wenham. I'm the one who keeps Komui from skipping doing his paper work all the time." Reever said with a nod of his head. Lastly Johnny introduced himself. "My names Johnny Gill. I'm one of the scientist here." Allen was able to calm down enough while the three other members introduced themselves so his eyes weren't wide open as they were before.

Right as Allen opened his mouth to reply to them, something that resembled a small, golden ball came flying right at Allen, attaching itself to Allen's face. Yelping in surprise, the younger exorcist would have fell in surprise if it had not been for Lavi, who still had his hands on Allen's shoulders. Lavi helped to remove the golden golem from Allen's face as Lenalee explained. "Don't worry Allen, this is Timcampy, he's a golem that you can use to communicate to people from far distances. He's your golem." She explained while Allen was handed a now calmer Tim. Looking at the golem in fascination, he watched as Tim flew out of Lavi's hand and land in his hair. Allen had a small smile on his face at the feeling of the small golem playing with his hair. Stifled laughter brought Allen back from his thoughts.

Reever and Johnny had already left, both needing to get back to the never ending paperwork they both had leaving Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda. The two women were giggling to each other at how cute Allen looked as he was staring at Tim, while Lavi was smiling and trying to not join the other two in their giggling. When the younger male pieced together that they were giggling at him, he felt a small blush cover his cheeks.


End file.
